


Beezel

by Tkorg



Series: Beezel [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cats, Cockblocking, Fluff, Horny Steve, M/M, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Stony - Freeform, cockblock Beezel, horny Tony, movie 43
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkorg/pseuds/Tkorg
Summary: Inspired by movie 43.Steve Rogers just wants to fuck his boyfriend goddamnit!





	Beezel

Beezel 

Steve flipped through his men's fitness weekly a bit more aggressively than usual. Why? Because he was reading a magazine instead of laying in bed with his boyfriend. Why was that? Because of the damn cat, that wouldn't let Steve in a five meter radius of Tony. 

Steve had like the cat at first. He found it exceptionally endearing that Tony brought in the stray, giving it a better life. All was good in the hood, until night came. The moment Steve climbed into bed with his lover, wrapping his arms around the other man, the fucking fur ball from hell trotted over a hissed at him. It fucking hissed. Tony had found it cute and played with the idea. He kissed Steve, then pulled away when the cat started howling, then kissed him again just so the cat could become distressed all over again. 

It was pretty clear from there. The cat didn't like Steve, and Steve didn't like it. That wasn't a problem. The problem was that both the feline and Steve liked Tony. 

"Steeeeevee." Tony groaned, reaching his arm out of the covers, beckoning Steve to join him. Steve thought about it, then the cat gave him a look. The 'don't you fucking dare' look. 

"Tony..." Steve sighed. They hadn't had sex in a week. They tried once, then the cat started clawing at Steve, leaving red lines all over his back. Steve had been pissed. Tony fell asleep shortly after, the cat laying protectively above his head.

"Come here, I'm cold." Tony whined, wrapping his arms around himself. 

"By cold you mean?" 

"Horny, Steven, I'm horny." Tony rolled his eyes. 

"That thing wouldn't like me... acting with that knowledge in mind." 

"That thing has a name." 

"Which I refuse to say." 

"You're gonna hurt his feelings." 

"Well, seems fair, little shit hurt my sex life." 

"Language, Steven."

"Stop calling me Steven." 

"Would you prefer if I moaned it?" Tony asked, propping himself up on his shoulders. His eyes shined with mischief. Steve's cheeks burned. Fuck yes, please and thank you.

"Steven." Tony moaned, waking Beezel up. Tony trailed his hand under the sheets, groping himself over his underwear. Beezel stretched, walking over to Tony, whose head was hanging back. He continued to touch himself, moaning Steve's name like a pornstar. Beezel pawed at lump that Tony's hand created under the sheets. Well, not exactly pawed, slapped would be a better word. He slapped Tony's hand, like a mother who caught it her son masturbating. 

"Tony, god..." Steve groaned, his ears turning red. He wanted to fuck the living shit out of the other man, to put it in a Russian way. 

"Please..." Tony moaned. Steve jumped out of the arm chair, dropping his magazine on the floor. He threw himself on the bed, ready to ravish the awaiting engineer. Beezel didn't like that. He hissed, swatting at Steve's face. He didn't like how close it was to Tony's. 

"Give it to me cap." Tony whispered, arching his hips up at Steve, grinding himself on the super soldier. 

"Oh I plan to." Steve purred in the other man's ears. "First..." Steve scooped Beezel up, placing the cockblock of the cat out of the room and slammed the door. He hopped back in bed and started undressing himself. 

He grinned as he heard the cat start scratching at the door. Not today, bitch. Steve nipped at Tony's ear, who shivered in response. Steve smirked. Oh, he planned on having Tony quivering by the end of the night.


End file.
